


Flower Crowns

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Series: Summer Days [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: Hyungseob makes a flower crown for Woojin





	Flower Crowns

“Ow!” Woojin fell, flat on his face.

 

“Woojin!” Hyungseob greeted him, resting underneath the tree, drawing on his notebook.

 

“Why do you keep on climbing over the fence?”

 

Woojin just laughed, rubbing his nose “Bad habit”.

 

Woojin stared at Hyungseob. “What’s that on your head?” pointing at Hyungseob.

 

“A flower crown!” Hyungseob smiled.

 

“A what?”

 

“Come on, I’ll make one for you!” Hyungseob pulled Woojin to sit with him.

 

Hyungseob then stood up and started picking flowers from the flower bed.

 

Woojin looked at him nervously. “Are you your mom won’t mind?”

 

Woojin remembered how his own mother would scold him if he pluck even a single petal.

 

“She won’t mind!” Hyungseob chirped, continuing on picking an array of flowers.

 

“If you say so” Woojin shrugged, though still a bit worried.

 

Woojin just stared at the other. Watching the other make the crown.

 

He watched Hyungseob smile all through out. Or how his eyebrows furrowed at areas that needed extra care.

 

It was the first time that Woojin saw Hyungseob really focused. Woojin felt like he could watch the older forever.

 

Hyungseob met his eyes and he smiled. Woojin smiled back.

 

Hyungseob placed the crown on his head. “Now you’re a princess with a crown! And I, the prince who would save you!”

 

“Waah. But I want to be the prince” Woojin pouted.

 

“Too late! I said it first” Hyungseob grinned, which Woojin mirrored.

 

“Okay” Woojin the pushed Hyungseob down, not enough to hurt him though.

 

“Tag, you’re it!” He said before running away.

 

“Hey that’s not fair!”

 

Woojin only laughed and so did Hyungseob.

 

And all day did they play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey that rhymed


End file.
